This invention relates generally to carpentry tools and, more particularly, to a guide for attachment to a circular saw that simplifies laying out and cutting angles with a circular saw.
A frequent task for a carpenter is to lay out angles on a workpiece such as a board and then to cut the piece along that angle. Laying out and marking the angles can be a very time consuming process that may require several steps. For instance, a carpenter may use a speed square or other angle-measuring device and then mark the angle with a pencil. Then the workpiece is taken to a saw or the saw, such as a circular saw, is brought to the workpiece where a cut is made. Of course, the accuracy of the cut is dependent upon the accuracy of the angle measurement and marking.
Various devices have been proposed in the art for combining an angle measurement tool with a circular saw. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, there is still a need for an angle-measurement cutting tool that is nearly universal for use with most circular saws and includes additional features needed by carpenters.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a guide for attachment to a circular saw for quickly measuring an angle and then guiding a carpenter to cut accurately at the measured angle. Further, it would be desirable to have such an guide that is easily attached to most circular saws and that includes a miter gauge that slides along a slot as the cut is made. In addition, it would be desirable to have a attachable guide that can prevent the miter gauge from sliding totally out of the guide. A guide having a selectively actuated laser that shows the path to cut would also be desirable.